Stranded in Raccoon
by Burnside's Gal
Summary: Thanks for the reviews so far.. now here is my next chapter i hope you like. Very sry for the missed spelt work i cant change them. i just reread my story and its so bad PLZ R
1. Bio

Character:

Name: Talianna Martin

Nickname: Tal, Anna

Age: 16

Weight: 115

Height: 5"4

Bio: Talianna has long blonde hair and light blue eyes. Her best subjects are Math and Computers. Her dad was a thief and he taught Tal how to pick locks and hack into computer files. After her father was sent to jail her and her sister Jenna moved in with their mom. Talianna's mom works for Umbrella. She lives in a huge house in uptown Raccoon. Anna goes to Markoak's High School.

Name: Evan Javalle

Nickname: Ev

Age: 16

Weight:145

Height:5"6

Bio: Evan has a brown curly hair shag with lime green eyes. His favorite subjects are Gym and French. His mother can only speak French. That is why he is so good at it. When his dad died of cancer of the lungs he moved with his mom to live in Raccoon, on year before the break out. Evan lives in an apartment complex in downtown Raccoon. He goes to Markoak's high with Talianna.

Name: Eve

Nickname: Peach.

Age: 16

Weight: 120

Height: 5"4

Bio: Eve has short red hair with blonde streaks. Eve loves to study viruses and blood cells. Her best subject is Science. Eve's parents died in a car crash. She moved to Racoon with her aunt. Eve lives in the same apartment complex as Evan. She also goes to Markoak's. Eve's Aunt is a police officer. Her aunt told Eve all about guns, she even brought her to the shooting rang a couple of times.

Name: Jake William

Nickname: N/A

Age:16

Height: 5"6

Weight: 140

Bio: Jake just moved to Raccoon with his foster mom. Jake has a blonde shag and dark blue eyes. He on the same level as Evan.

Name: Arabella Anderson

Nickname: Ara, Bella

Weigh:110

Height: 5"5

Bio: Arabella has long light brown curly hair and bright green eyes. When Ara was a baby her and her family moved to Raccoon City They moved into a three story house in uptown Raccoon. Bella's parent work at Umbrella Corporation with Talianna's mom. Since Arabella's parents are never home she is an only child but she has a dog named Kelly. Ara goes to Markoak's High School.

Name: Michael Branette

Age: 17

Weight:165

Height: 5"8

Bio: N/A


	2. A new friend

Eve woke up to a knock at her door. She checked her watch. It was only 9:15 and there where people at her door. _**Who's at my house at this time? It's too early.** _Eve rolled off of the coach onto the floor. **_Ouch!_** Eve looked around the room. Her apartment was pretty small. It had a kitchen with a fridge and cabinets. There were two bedrooms one for her and one for her aunt. Just then the door swung open. "What are u doing on the floor?" Evan Javelle. He was Eve's best friend, but there was also another person in the doorway.

Evan and Evan had curly brown haired shag and the most gorgeous green eyes in all of Raccoon City, maybe the world. He was wearing a dark blue t-shirt and dirty jeans with a green hat that really accented his eyes. Eve had known each other for about a year but became very close friends in a matter of days. He had moved to Raccoon with his mom. They lived in the same apartment complex.

"Come in!" Eve called as she started to walk into her apartment. "Who's that?" Eve whispered to Evan as he walked past her. "Oh yeah, Eve this is Jake and Jake this is Eve. Jake moved to Raccoon with his step mom. He's living in our complex and is going to our school. Isn't that cool?" "Yeah that's really awesome." She said as she rolled her eyes.

Eve finally got a good look at the stranger. His eyes where as dark blue as the deepest part of the ocean. Jake also had a shag but it was dirty blonde. He was wearing a red t-shirt and torn jeans. _**He's pretty cute**._ Eve thought.

Jake was in the apartment of a girl that he had only just met. He was with he's new friends Evan**. _He's pretty nice,_** Jake thought. _**But the girl is hot!** _He watched as she walked around tossing things everywhere. She had very short red hair with blonde streaks. Once she was dressed she walked over to him. "Well Jake, it's really nice to meet you." She smiled me at him sweetly. "Same to you." Said Jake. Eve was wearing a red trucker hat with a pink tang top and a sort black skirt. "Well guys, where are we going?" Jake asked. "The skate park, of course." Evan said. Eve ran to get her purse and ushered the boys out of her apartment. She had to lock up because she aunt had gone to work earlier. She had been a work more often because of the crime rate in Raccoon City had almost doubled in the past two weeks. After locking up she hooked arms with moth of the boys and started down the street.

"GET OUT OF BED TAL! YOU PROMISED THAT YOU WOULD COME SHOPPING WITH ME!" Arabella yelled at her best friend. "YOU CAN'T KEEP DOING THIS TO ME TALIANNA, YOU SAID!" "NO I WANT TO STAY HOME!" Talianna screamed back. "Just because Mark Peterson broke up with you doesn't mean it's the end of the world!" Arabella said trying not to kill her friend. "Yes it does." Tal yelled as she buried herself in the covers. Ara was every desperate to get Tal out of bed. It wasn't that Talianna's bedroom wasn't nice, it had a bed, a large dresser with a mirror, a computer on a desk and a big T.V. You could live most of you life in there. She even had a walk in closet.

Mark was the most popular guy at Markoak's High. He and Tal had been going out fro about 2 months and he broke up with her three days ago. She hadn't been out of her room since. These fights would go on for about an hour each day but Talianna would never come out. Finally Arabella cracked. "No, no, no!!" Talianna yelled at Ara. "Fine I don't care. When you stop acting like a baby call me!" and with that Arabella stormed out of her friends house and onto the driveway. Then she hopped into she yellow mustang she had gotten for her 16th birthday.

_**Stupid kid**._ **_He was probably cheating on her anyway. _**Ara though as she pulled into her own driveway. As she walked up the steps to get to her door she heard a loud growl. She turned around to see a overly large dog at the end of her drive way "Nice doggie." She whispered. Just then the dog started to run up her driveway and when it got to the steps it lunged.


	3. The unknown nobody

Once Arabella had left Talianna had buried herself under more covers. She was so depressed that she would hardly talk. She knew she was being immature but she didn't care. All she cared about at the moment was Mark Peterson. He was the most handsome guy that Talianna had ever seen.

Mark short brown hair and the most gorgeous light blue eyes you could stare into for days on end. He always wore the nicest clothes and the most expensive colon. His both his parents had great jobs; he also had a younger brother.

Tal had very actually seen Mark's parents because every time she was at his house Mark said they were away on business. **_At least when my dad was working he saw me once in a while._** Tal groaned. Just thinking about Mark was making her even sadder.

Just then the door swung open. "I really don't want to go out, Arabella." But it wasn't Ara it was the maid. "Ms. Martin you must get out of bed. You have been in here for very long time. I must clean this room and you must GET OUT!" usually the maid was quiet nice but she did have a point.

After hearing it from the maid she decided to go over to Ara house and apologizes to Arabella. "I'll be just a minutes." Tal said to the maid as she shut the door. After getting dressed she got something to eat because she had ate nothing but chocolate for the past three days. Once she was done she jumped into her Firebird and backed out of her driveway.

She nearly ran over a guy that was wobbling in the middle of the streets. "Watch where you going asshole!" the man managed to yell before Tal drove off. "Itchy." The man said he started scratching a bite he had gotten earlier from he's dog.

****

**_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**_Bang! Bang!_** Two gun shots rang through the shattered silence. **_Oh my god I'm going to... _**Arabella opened her tightly closed eyes. She had she was sorry she did because what she saw almost mad her throw up.

When she opened her eyes the first thing she saw was a dog. But not really a dog, it was like the dog had been burned all over. You could see parts of the dogs muscle. Now the second thing she saw was almost as scary but in a different way. The next thing she saw was a man. He had short jet black hair and was wearing a long trench coat.

Now these kinds of people really scared Arabella because for one thing he was holding a gun and that trench coat was really starting to freak her out. The man smiled at her but did not say a word. Finally Arabella got up and mumbled thanks.

As if he had been waiting for her to say that for the longest time he said. "No problem, but I would watch my back if I were you. There's going to be something big happening here. If I were you I would start packing." And with that he turned and started to walk down the street. "Oh yeah, you might want this." He through a bag on her lawn. When it landed it made a big **_Thud!_**

"Wait who are you?" Arabella called. "Just think of me as a friend." He said with a smile before turning the corner. After the man was out of sight Arabella jumped over the dead dog and ran down the steps.

Once she got to the grass where the bag was she started to open it. She started to examine what was inside the bag. There was a gun, but Ara wasn't too good with guns so she didn't know what kind it was. There was some food like chocolate bars and chips. There was also some bottled water.****

**_I'm not going to be using these things very soon or ever. I don't know what that guys deal was. _**But like they say curiosity killed the cat and she kept on looking in the bag. There were a couple of magazines some tools and a map of some sort. On the top of the map it said **Umbrella Corp. **

**_Isn't that were mom works?_** Ara asked herself**. _Umbrella was a pharmacy company right?. Why would I need a map of there building? _**Arabella wondered. She had no idea what to do about the dog but it was starting to smell really bad. She decided to just leave it there.

**_Bark! Bark! _**There was a scratching at the window closest to the door. **_Oh no. I totally forgot about Kelly. I can't take her for a walk if there a dead dog on the porch. _**After unlocking the door and trying not really hard to push Kelly out of the way to get by and not let her out.

Kelly was a Chocolate Lab and quiet strong for only being a puppy. **_What a day! _**Ara said as she sunk into the coach. She dropped the bag on the floor by her feet.

Ara felt really bad about leaving Talianna all by herself, she decided to call her. Kelly jumped onto her lap and rolled into a big ball of fur. Arabella reached for the phone but just as she did the door bell rang.


End file.
